fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Deckard Shaw
'Deckard Shaw '''is the older brother of Owen Shaw and the main antagonist in [[Furious 7|''Furious 7]]. He is portrayed by Jason Statham. Early Life It is noted by Luke Hobbs that in his early life, he was a former Special Forces assassin who became a monster. He also has a younger brother named Owen Shaw, whom he used to look after. Throughout the Series Fast & Furious 6 Deckard was first seen in the post-credit scene of ''Fast & Furious 6'', however it was a cameo appearance revealing that he was the driver of the Mercedes which flipped over Han's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune in Tokyo, causing it to subsequently explode, resulting in his death. After Deckard steps out of his Mercedes he throws the necklace (that Dom had given to Letty, and Letty had given to Owen) besides Han's badly damaged RX-7. The RX-7's leading fuel then ignites via the car's engine fire, resulting in the car exploding whilst Deckard called Dominic on the phone, leaving him a message to alarm and alert him. Furious 7 Deckard Shaw is the main antagonist of ''Furious 7'', with the intention of exacting his vendetta on Dominic Toretto and his team for the crippling of his brother, Owen Shaw. Deckard first attacks Hobbs and manages to put him in the hospital. He then delivers a package to Dom from Tokyo which is revealed to be a bomb. The bomb explodes and destroys Dom's house moments after Han's RX-7 explodes,. Deckard drives by Han's funeral in Los Angeles where Dom notices him and chases him in his Plymouth Road Runner. They meet face to face and exchange words before Deckard pulls a gun on Dom; however Mr. Nobody and his men save Dom and shoot at Deckard, forcing him to flee. Deckard again tries to kill Dom and his crew at the Caucasus Mountains and in Abu Dhabi; however, he fails both times. Dom, Brian and Nobody locate Deckard at a remote factory using God's Eye, a device which can locate any individual on the globe. However, Deckard reveals that he has allied himself with the terrorist group led by Mose Jakande due to sharing a mutual enemy in Dom. In the ensuing battle, many of Nobody's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye. Dom, Brian and an injured Nobody escape. Deckard and Jakande later attack Dom and his crew in Los Angeles. Shaw goes after Dom and chases him to the roof of a car park. After facing down with Dom, he gets injured by a collapsing level of a parking garage after Jakande fires a missile at it, after he decides to end his affiliation and friendship with Shaw, even quoting: "It seems our friendship has come to an end". Deckard survived the collapse and is taken into custody in a secret CIA prison by Hobbs. Gallery Ian shaw 4.jpg Ian Shaw 3.jpg Ian Shaw 2.jpg Ian Shaw 1.jpg Ian Shaw 11.jpg Ian Shaw 10.jpg Ian Shaw 9.jpg Ian shaw 8.jpg Ian Shaw 7.jpg Ian Shaw 6.jpg Ian shaw 5.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 004.JPG Furious7 Promo Still 003.jpg Shaw beating up two men in Abu Dhabi.jpg Shaw in action.jpg Dominic Toretto VS Deckard Shaw.jpg Videos Post-credit clip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieDSV2xvRsE Furious 7 Clips: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ofy5ovc3s2A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYfSM8RU3PY References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Fast & Furious 7 characters Category:Big Bads Category:Tokyo Drift Characters